Inazuma Eleven GO Horror House
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: This is a story is about Raimon Chrono Stone, getting stuck in a timeline due to the weather so they go to an 'empty' house for shelter... I wrote this last Halloween and I really liked it so I decided to post it here. All the characters belong to Level-5 except Aiko (who is my OC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disaster Strikes?!

The creaking of the wooden floorboards made Kariya jump as Raimon wondered into a giant creepy house. Thunder and lightning suddenly raged outside, causing them to enter the building in the first place. The team looked around.

"I-I don't like this place," Shinsuke mumbled "it makes me feel... Uncomfortable for some reason"

"Well you're gonna have to get used to it" Tsurugi snapped.

"He's right," Wonderbot agreed "we can't time jump in this weather so we'll just have to stay here for the night"

"But what if someone is living here?" Hikaru pointed out "wouldn't that be intruding?"

"If there is someone then we'll speak to them when we find them," Kirino answered "but right now this place looks empty and is the only house around here"

"Looks can be deceiving senpai" Kariya grinned.

"And houses in the middle of the forest are usually haunted" Aoi murmured, staying close to Midori. "Especially big dark ones like this"

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Midori asked "everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen"

"What makes you so sure?" Nishiki enquired.

"I'm just trying to relax her!" Midori argued.

"Stop arguing!" Tenma shouted "We have to stick together to stay safe. Who knows what's waiting for us in here" Fei and Shindou nodded.

"Tenma is right," Shindou added "we have to be careful and stay together"

"But this house is big. We'll probably get tired searching the first floor" Taiyou mentioned. Shindou looked at Fei then they nodded.

"We're gonna have to-"

"Don't say it" Kaki interrupted, shaking frantically. "We can't split up! You know what these houses are like! We could get lost or even worse!"

"Calm down Aiko, this is our only option," Tenma said as he held her hand. "But don't worry, I'll be here with you" He smiled at her then she tried to smile back. Fei looked up.

"There's three floors so we'll split into three groups" Wonderbot decided "Group one will be Tenma, Taiyou, Kaki, Tsurugi and Shinsuke. You will explore the top floor. Group two will be the managers with Kirino, Shindou and Kariya. You will check the middle floor and the rest of us will look around on this floor"

"Do you have anything we can stay in contact with?" Shindou asked. Wonderbot nodded then got something from behind him.

"That's the same thing Fei wears" Tenma pointed out.

"Un, we can use these to stay in contact" Fei explained "we can all speak to each other at the same time" Wonderbat handed one to Tenma then the other to Shindou. They placed it on their heads.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Wonderbat asked. The team nodded. "Then lets move out!"

Tenma's group got to the top of the stairs then headed down a dark corridor. There were doors on each side as they walked past it.

"Shindou, Tenma, come in. It's Fei, is everything ok so far?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything is clear so far" Shindou replied.

"Things are clear here too" Tenma answered. They continued walking then the group stopped as they saw a light at the end of the corridor. "There's a light at the end of the corridor," Tenma said "what should we do?"

"You're in charge there Tenma, you decide" Fei replied. His group looked at him.

"Are we really going to investigate it?" Shinsuke mumbled "what if there's a monster there or something"

"I doubt that's the case" Taiyou smiled awkwardly.

"Someone could be in there," Tsurugi pointed out "we should take a look" Tsurugi made his way towards the light; Taiyou followed after.

"Wait you guys!" Kaki called as she laid against the wall. "it could be a trap" Taiyou and Tsurugi turned around; the light disappeared. They all looked over at it then gulped.

"It really was a trap" Shinsuke mumbled, sounding scared.

"Or maybe someone just switched out the lights" Tenma said.

"Why would you say that?" Kaki muttered.

"Because there's a light switch right where your leaning" He chuckled. Kaki moved then looked.

"Oh..." She flicked the switch; the light came back on. They looked over then saw a black beastly figure with red cat like eyes glaring at them, with its razor sharp teeth glowing as bright as its eyes. The group gazed at it in fear, not knowing how to react.

"Ahhh!" Shinsuke shrieked as he ran back towards the stairs. The beast was startled by Shinsuke's scream then it ran towards the group.

"Run!" Taiyou commanded. They all ran after Shinsuke then stopped and saw two paths leading in opposite directions.

"The stairs are gone along with Shinsuke!" Tenma shouted "it should have been right in front of us"

"We'll have to find Shinsuke later but right now that demon monster thing is gaining on us and we'll be dead meat if we just stand here" Taiyou panicked.

"Lets split up" Tsurugi suggested "there's two paths and four of us. This house is in a circular shape so we will meet up eventually"

"But-" The demon leaped at them then they jumped in different directions; it hit the wall.

"If we split up then it won't be able to get all of us easily" Tsurugi yelled "now lets go!" Tsurugi got up and started to run off then Tenma gazed at Kaki.

"Tenma!" She shouted.

"Take care of her until we meet up Taiyou" Tenma demanded then he got up and followed Tsurugi.

"Tenma!" She cried.

"Come on, we need to go" Taiyou said as he grabbed her hand and ran off with her. They hid around the corner; watched the demon get up. It glared in Tsurugi and Tenma's direction then ran after them.

"Ten-kun... Tsurugi..." Kaki sulked. Taiyou sighed as he carried on walking then Kaki followed after. "What are we going to do?" She enquired "we can't contact the others and that monster is gonna kill Tenma and Tsurugi" Taiyou stopped walking then Kaki did too.

"I don't know," Taiyou replied "I'm as scared as you are and I don't what to do" He held Kaki's hand tightly. "But I'm going to take care of you no matter what. As Tenma's friend and as your old school mate"

"Tai Tai..." She mumbled. They gazed at each other; they heard a growl coming from behind them.

"We better get going" He whispered. She nodded as they ran off.

Shinsuke panted tiredly as he saw Fei and his group in front of him. He dashed towards them happily.

"Fei!" He called. Fei turned around then saw Shinsuke. He approached them.

"Shinsuke! What happened? We heard screaming then Tenma wasn't answering" Fei panicked.

"We were exploring then this red eyed sharp teethed black big monster appeared then I ran away since I was too scared" He explained.

"You left them alone?" Nishiki asked.

"Un," Shinsuke nodded "I was just too scared"

"At least your safe," Fei mentioned "but we can't say the same for the others" Fei headed back; the group followed.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru enquired.

"Back to where we split up," Fei answered "I don't want any of us getting killed" He tapped on his head device.

"Shindou, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"I lost contact with Tenma's group but Shinsuke escaped and warned me that there is a monster on the loose in this house. Come and meet up with my group at the center now. And hurry!"

"Right!"

Shindou's group looked at him with concerned faces.

"What's going on?" Kirino enquired.

"There's a monster in this house and its chasing Tenma's group. Shinsuke managed to escape but we lost contact with Tenma so Fei is telling us to meet back up" He explained "now lets go" He ran off then the others followed.

"Shin-sama" Akane mumbled.

"This is bad" Midori said.

"Tenma... Tsurugi... Taiyou... Kaki... I hope they're ok" Aoi murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it the End?!

Kaki and Taiyou continued walking in the scary corridor until they saw the demon, with blood dripping off its teeth. Kaki covered her mouth as tears came to her eyes.

"No..." She mumbled. The demon faced them then licked its teeth clean of the blood.

"Shit! We have to run" Taiyou muttered as he sprinted back with Kaki holding onto his hands. The demon followed. They reached a dead end; they turned back. The demon was standing there, showing its fangs.

"No... No! No! No!" Kaki shouted "We can't just die here! We can't!" She grabbed her head and started to shake it.

"Aiko-chi..." The demon pounced at Kaki then Taiyou pushed her out the way. She banged into the wall then watched as the demon bit into Taiyou's shoulder. Blood poured out and covered the floor.

"Gahhh!" He yelled in pain.

"TAIYOU!" She screamed, crying more.

"Get... Out of here!" He commanded "find the others and escape! Gahh!" Kaki stood up then shook her head.

"No... I've already lost Ten-kun and Tsurugi... I'm not going to lose you either!" She looked around her then spotted a knife. She picked it up then charged towards the demon and stabbed it in it's right arm.

"Grrggh!" It growled then Kaki made Taiyou get on her back; she made a run for it.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you behind" She smiled, running around the demon then around the corner.

The two groups met back up in the center then smiled.

"I'm glad to see you guys ok" Shindou beamed.

"Me too" Kinako smiled "I was getting scared"

"Everyone's here," Wonderbot said "now we need to get going" Aoi shook her head with her arms out.

"Tenma and the others aren't here yet" She mentioned.

"We lost contact with him and the others... He's probably-"

"Don't say that!" She shouted "he could still be alive with the others but he just lost signal or the device"

"It would be good if they were still alive but we don't know for sure" Fei mumbled.

"And if the monster is still chasing them then it could get all of us" Nishiki pointed out. Aoi lowered her head.

"You guys are all here!" A voice gleamed happily. They all looked then saw two familiar faces that made them smile.

"Tenma! Tsurugi!" The team cheered happily.

"You're both alright" Aoi beamed.

"Shinsuke!" Tenma smiled.

"Tenma!" Shinsuke called as he jumped into Tenma's arm then he span him around. He placed him back on the floor; gazed at the group.

"Where's Taiyou and Kaki?" Tenma asked.

"We thought they were with you" Kirino said. Tenma shook his head then looked sad.

"We had to split up or that thing would have gotten us" Tsurugi explained.

"It's all my fault..." Tenma mumbled "I'm a bad leader... Why am I even captain?" He shouted unhappily.

"Because you have the right characteristics to be one" Midori answered "don't let it bring you down"

"Yeah," Kinako agreed "everyone thought you and Tsurugi were dead but your alive so Taiyou and Kaki should be too. The ultimate eleven can't die easily"

"Kinako's right," Wonderbat gleamed "the ultimate eleven has that name for a reason" Tenma stared at them then smiled.

"I guess you're right" He mumbled.

"All we need is to believe in them and I'm sure they'll be fine" Akane smiled. The others nodded.

"We'll wait around a little longer for them" Fei said.

Kaki ran into a room then closed the door behind her. She looked and saw it was a bedroom then she went over to the bed; placed Taiyou on it.

"I need to stop the bleeding" She got on the bed then leaned over him and began to lick the blood around the bite mark. Taiyou shook in pain as she cleaned up his wound. She stopped then got off and went into the wardrobe and took out a sheet. She tied it around his wound; she stared at him. "How does it feel?" He started to move his shoulder.

"It feels better," He beamed, moving his arms about. "thank you Aiko-chi"

"You don't have to thank me," She smiled, leaning against the wall. "you saved me and your my friend" He got out of the bed; approached her. She watched him. "Maybe you should lay down for a while, you need to relax your arm" She advised.

"My arm feels fine," He replied "you should lay down a bit. We've been through a lot this past hour and I know you was scared"

"Nah, I'll relax when we get out of here" She chuckled, walking towards the door. "I've had enough scares as it is" The door suddenly opened then something grabbed her. She stared then saw a man with pale skin and long grayish-green hair which sat on his shoulders. His eyes were a light green color slowly changing to silver as it got to the center and his nails were longer than a normal person's.

"Who are you?" Taiyou enquired, looking angry.

"Are you the owner of this creepy place?" Kaki asked. The man smiled evilly.

"You could say that" He opened his mouth, to show his sharp front teeth then he bit into Kaki's neck.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as tears came to her eyes.

"Aiko!" He ran towards her then the beast appeared and blocked his way. "This is bad" He thought.

"Don't worry he's not going to kill you since you've been bitten," The man explained "he's just making sure you don't interrupt me" He sank his teeth deeper into Kaki then her blood dripped down her back and onto the floor.

"Ahhhh!" She cried in agony, trying to escape but she couldn't move.

"Leave her alone!" Taiyou demanded.

"Her blood is delicious," The man grinned "so why would I stop?" Taiyou clenched his fists tightly.

"I said leave her alone!" His teeth started to get sharper while his eyes shrunk and changed to red.

"Tai... You..." Kaki's eyes closed then the man stopped sucking her blood.

"That was a nice meal," He smiled "maybe I'll save the rest for later"

"I won't let you have any more of her blood!" He exclaimed as he charged the demon out the way and jumped on the man. He dropped Kaki; Taiyou picked her up then ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we should go," Fei suggested "we've been here for a while and they haven't come back yet. I think it's safe to think that-"

"Fei..." Kinako mumbled. He looked then saw the team gathered around Tenma, who was crying.

"Aiko... Taiyou..." He cried.

"Tenma!" A voice said. He turned around then saw Taiyou running with Kaki in his arms. He got up; gazed over at them. "It really is you!" Everyone smiled happily.

"Taiyou! You're alive!" Tenma gleamed then he saw Kaki in his arms with blood still dripping from her neck. "Aiko... What happened to her?"

"I'll explain later but we need to get out of here first" He ran out with the rest of the team following him.

They made it to the caravan then Taiyou laid Kaki onto the chair.

"Taiyou... Why do you look like a werewolf?" Kinako asked. Taiyou looked at her then lowered his head.

"The demon tried to bite Aiko but I pushed her out the way and it bit me" He explained, looking at his shoulder.

"But how comes Kaki got bitten then?" Tenma enquired.

"We was in a room so she could treat my wound then a weird guy came in, grabbed her then started to suck her blood"

"A vampire..." Kirino said.

"Does that mean she'll turn into one?" Akane mumbled.

"Probably" There was a silence then Taiyou grabbed his chest. "Aaaghhh!" Everyone stared at him.

"Taiyou what's wrong?" Aoi panicked. He came off the bus then went on his hands and knees; gazed at the full moon.

"What's happening to him?" Hikaru asked.

"He's transforming," Wonderbot replied "into a werewolf"

"So that demon was a werewolf," Tsurugi mentioned "and that man that bit Kaki was a vampire"

"Correct" The man appeared in the caravan then the team backed away from him.

"You must be the vampire that bit Kaki" Kinako shouted.

"Kaki? So that's her name? How cute" He laughed; he looked around. "Where's the sun haired looking one?" He stared out the window then saw him transforming. "Finally, it took its time for him to transform"

"This is bad" Fei muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Shinsuke enquired.

"First we should get off the bus" Shindou suggested.

"But Aiko-" Aoi dragged Tenma off the bus while the others followed. The man watched them then looked at Kaki.

"What next?" Midori asked.

"You stay where you are" Another voice commanded. They looked and saw a werewolf in front of them.

"Taiyou!" Tenma called, running towards him then Tsurugi stopped him. "Tsurugi what are you doing-"

"Look! He can't control himself... That's not him" The man came out the bus then started to laugh. They all turned around. "What's so funny?"

"Just that you think you can survive here without being bitten" The man replied. The team stayed close to each other then Kaki's eyes began to open.

"What's going on?" She enquired; Tenma smiled.

"Aiko!" She called. She looked over.

"Ten-kun! Tsurugi! You're ok!" She beamed. The man looked down at her.

"So you woke up, that's nice but you don't seem to be a vampire yet" She glared at him; pushed him away from her so she dropped to the floor.

"Because... I'm fighting it... I'm not going to be a vampire!" She backed away so she was with the team then she looked around. "Where's Tai Tai?"

"Over there" Kariya replied "he's a werewolf"

"That bite turned him into a werewolf... This is bad" She stared at Taiyou while he glared back at her.

"Time for me to join in on the feast too" The other werewolf stood beside Taiyou and smirked evilly. "Lets dig in"


End file.
